Looking at once was but never will be
by TakeshiKaneshiro
Summary: This is a courtesy fanfic for my fellow KA Memberson Tumblr. The relationship between Dom and Patrick and how it might've started and went down! Rated M for some graphic content


**Looking at Once Was but Never Will Be**

By geekypnai13

Nervous fingers shakily handle the glass of whiskey, nails lightly tapping the glass. He looks up, eyebrows raised, as he looks about the club. He lifts the glass up and takes a small sip, repeating this every 5 minutes. He closes his eyes, and breathes a short sigh. He's looking to his left, seeing all sorts of couples on the floor, women with women, men with men, women with men, men with women, men with women and a man… all sorts… except for him. He lifts the cup and downs the rest of his whiskey and flags the overly pretty bartender down. Bartender ignores his weak attempt at getting his attention. He attempts to shout over the loud music to no avail.

A hand lifts up by his face, a voice booming in his ear, "HEY!"

The bartender looks up, slightly annoyed, but as if seeing who the man was, lifts the corner of his mouth to a smirk. He heads towards them and asks what he can get them.

The man looks down at the empty glass before answering, "Two shots… actually…" the man pauses and looks down at the poor helpless man, "How about four?" He winks at the bartender.

"Hey, saw you were trying to flag this guy down from across the room, what's your name?" the man asks.

"I'm... uhh, uhm, Patrick, sorry... Just... I don't know, everyone seemed so preoccupied with who they're with, totally didn't think anyone was going to… come up to me", he introduces shyly, stuttering out of pure anxiety. The man laughs, giving Patrick a long stare in the eyes before looking down to the floor.

"My name is Dom… Dom Basaluzzo," he introduces smiling very broadly, holding his hand out. Patrick stares at the hand for a long moment, before flailing his own hands from his lap to shake it. Dom laughs again, a nice genuine laugh, "You're pretty cute."

Patrick face flushes in embarrassment, "Oh god… Am I making a fool of myself already?"

"No way, definitely cute. Seems like you've never been to a place like this before. You new to this whole… openly gay thing?" Dom inquires. The bartender is back with the fancy colored shots, interrupting their sort-of conversation between the two. Bartender smirks again, almost too excitedly.

"Uhhh… Soo… you two know each other or something… or…?" Patrick asks, taking one of the shot glasses into his hands and lifting the glass up towards his nose to sniff. Dom takes one and knocks it back swiftly, clenching his teeth at the intensity of it.

"Well, I'm not new here like you… Quite frankly, he's my type…" Dom smiles, picking up the other shot glass, "Just like you." He knows back the other one, taking this one with far more ease.

Patrick once again feels his face explode with heat, he finally takes the shot, noting its fruity yet powerful taste. He coughs a bit, not used to this strange flavor. He grabs the other, while still grimacing about the other shot and knocks it back before he could regret it.

"Uhm… Well…" Patrick lets out a small cough again, "I'm not… necessarily new here… I'm just here alone since my roommate… he found someone here… a bit ago… they're sort of a thing now so I decided to try this out… by myself", Patrick explains, hands beginning to vividly move about.

"That's cool, I can only assume that he was the more… outspoken one in the duo?" Dom asks.

"Uhh… yeah… totally was… He was always the one trying to hook me up with random guys here, "Patrick laughs uncomfortably, unsure if he should tell this new guy who might actually be interested in him these things, "Didn't really have a good choice…"

"Well… How about we go dance real quick. Perhaps with my killer dance moves you'll see that I'm quite the catch," Dom says, grabbing Patrick's hand and leading him out to the floor. Patrick's face contorts in surprise, quickly placing the glass back down onto the bar, resisting all the way to the dance floor. Dom starts swaying to the beat, holding Patrick's hands to get him moving along. Patrick moves cautiously, as if the people around him will jump back and bite. Dom smiles and releases Patrick's hands and starts dancing more vigorously to the upbeat music. Patrick smiles and starts laughing at how silly he was jiving. Dom laughs along and Patrick finally lets loose. They both start shaking their shoulders, breaking out into silly dance, bobbing their head to the beat like they were the only two in the world.

Three songs later and a couple beers, they're both laughing over nonsensical stuff.

"Right? I told the guys that there couldn't be possibly be a character who can have that type of persona and expect to live at the end! It would be stupid!" Patrick shouts enthusiastically. Dom laughs, picking his beer up and finishing the last drop. Patrick scoots in closer to Dom in the booth, laying his head down onto his shoulder. Dom turns his head to look down at Patrick, smiling at the boy. Patrick looks up with his blue eyes glowing in the light. Dom dared to move in closer and close the gap between the two. Patrick, reared back slightly, not quite sure how he felt about kissing a near stranger he just met that night.

"I'm sorry… That was kind of sudden, do we need to stop or…?" Dom asks, lifting his hand to rub Patrick's smooth cheek. Patrick looks into Dom's eyes again, as if searching to see if he can really trust this man. Patrick shakes his head slightly, he didn't particularly dislike kissing this guy.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" Patrick whispers before closing his eyes and once again closing the gap, lifting his hands to cup at Dom's clear skin. Patrick chuckles mid-kiss, "Your mustache is tickling me"

Dom laughs, pecking Patrick on the lips lightly.

"Do you… uhm... You wanna head to my place or… is that too fast?" Dom asks, being his turn to be slightly shy at offering. Patrick licks his lips, biting the bottom one before answering.

"Yeah… let's go…" he says taking the chance to trust this stranger.

Patrick's back slams against the wall, Dom kissing him feverishly, attempting to lift the shirt Patrick was sporting. Patrick grabs at Dom's button up, trying to unbutton as quickly as he can. Patrick slides the shirt down his arms and places his hands on Dom's chest, fingers entangling in the hairs. He hooks his arm around Dom's neck, kissing back with just as much gusto.

Dom pulls back and removes his shirt completely, Patrick following suit. Dom grabs Patrick's hand and leads them to his bedroom. They walk in and shut the door, Patrick stands in the room awkwardly, not sure if he should sit on the bed or undress. Dom starts unbuttoning his pants, dropping both his pants and underwear to the floor. Patrick stares at amazement, looking at little Dom at full attention. Dom walks to the bed and sits down on the edge, while Patrick attempts to take his pants off too.

"No, no… Come here", Dom motions Patrick to walk over to him. Patrick walks over and Dom pulls his waist toward him. He unbuttons Patrick's pants, sliding the zipper down slowly. He opens them and hooks his fingers into the elastic of his briefs and pants and pulls it down just as slowly. Patrick gasps at the sudden cool air, feeling a slight chill compared to his burning hot skin. Dom moves his head forward and takes Patrick into his mouth almost immediately. Patrick gasps, holding onto Dom's head as he bobs faster and faster. Before Patrick could finish, Dom pulls away, licking his lips.

"Top or bottom?" Dom asks.

"Uh… what?"

"Do you top or bottom?"

"I… well..." Patrick stutters, not sure how to really tell him that he's never really done anything this intense with anyone, "I bottom…?" Patrick only coming to the conclusion, seeing that this guy is much broader and manlier than he is himself. Dom nods and reaches behind him to get a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand.

"Here, get on the bed, I'll prepare you," Dom says getting on the bed completely, waiting for Patrick to join. Patrick feels his palms getting sweaty with fear of the unknown.

 _Its okay Patrick, calm down. It's totally okay._

Patrick lays on the bed, onto his stomach. Dom chuckles and Patrick lifts his head up, feeling like he did something wrong already.

"What?" Patrick ponders.

"Nothing… Just… I kind of like looking at my partner" Dom says, "But if this is how you want it?"

Patrick turns around, smiling at the sweetness of this guy.

"You know… you're kind of cute too," Patrick says smiling.

 _Perhaps I have nothing to fear?_

Dom smiles, "Lift your legs up."

Patrick complies, bending his knees in the air and holding them up. Dom squeezes lube onto his fingers and places it at Patrick's pucker. Patrick gasps again at the cool feeling of the gel. Dom inserts his index finger and Patrick flinches.

"You okay?" Dom asks, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine, keep going" Patrick says determined.

Dom moves his finger about, feeling that Patrick can handle another finger. He inserts his middle finger in as well and Patrick yelps.

"Whoa, whoa! You okay?" Dom asks, quickly withdrawing his fingers.

Patrick shakes his head, biting his lip.

"Have you never done this before?" Dom asks completely worried. Patrick shakes his head again, breathing out a shaky breath.

"Okay, how about this… I'll go ahead and bottom. I'm totally cool with it," Dom reassures as Patrick sits up. Patrick nods, looking down at himself fairly embarrassed that he's gone soft.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed…" Patrick murmurs. Dom leans into Patrick, kissing him lightly.

"It's alright, we can get this lil guy back up in no time," Dom whispers, kissing Patrick's neck and rubbing his thighs softly. Patrick closes his eyes and sighs out relaxingly. Dom keeps rubbing, getting closer and closer up Patrick's thighs. He lifts one hand and starts playing with Patrick's nipple, which earns a light moan.

"There he is" Dom smiles and crawls up and kisses Patrick, far more passionately than a couple moments before.

Patrick smiles and grabs the lube and condom. They both smile and flip the covers over themselves.

Patrick covers his face with his arm, attempting to dim the light that's blaring through the windows. He groans and turns on his side, cuddling to the warmth next to him. He nuzzles his face into the neck that's now very not smooth at all. He cringes at being scratched by the stubble on Dom's chin. He opens his eyes and looks up at the man that's got his arm around him, lightly brushing his shoulder with his fingertips, other arm behind his head and he's looking at the ceiling.

"Good morning" Patrick breathes out with a smile.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Dom asks looking down slightly before looking back up.

"Good, how're you feeling?" Patrick asks in return.

"I'm good. I'm good… you sure were unexpectedly hot last night…" Dom chuckles.

"Unexpectedly? Well, that's a sort of low blow, don't you think?" Patrick jokes, smiling like a dork with his tongue in between his teeth, "But really… Didn't expect you to be such a… well receiver."

They both laugh together, loudly and carelessly.

"So, what's it like living alone? I bet it's very free, being able to do what you want?" Patrick asks, placing his hand on Dom's chest and resting his chin on top.

"Oh! Oh… no I'm not alone. I have a roommate," Dom explains.

Patrick furrows his brow, "a roommate? Were they here last night? Do you think they hear-"

"Oh yeah, sweetie. I'm sure the whole fucking neighborhood heard your passionate screams of pleasure and lust!" a woman interrupts, opening the bedroom door wide open, "OH GOD, YOU'RE BOTH NAKED!"

Patrick flails and falls off the bed in attempt to cover himself up quick. Dom just covers himself with one hand and rubs his head with the other.

"This is my roommate… Doris… We've been friends forever. Please, forgive her," Dom says with a smile and a look that just says "Oh, Doris".

"Hey, it's not my fault you both are naked on the bed having hotsy-totsy time. Jesus, lock the door or something next time! Oh, Breakfast is ready and by breakfast, I mean cereal! Come on, get your asses up!" Doris yells, walking back out.

Dom looks over the bed and sees Patrick flustered on the floor, barely covering himself up.

"Oh my god" Patrick says, face definitely showing signs of trauma.

"Oh, don't mind her… She's very… uhm… impulsive and straight forward. Doesn't typically let things bother her too much. She's pretty laid back…" Dom tries to explain.

"No…No! It's… It's fine!" Patrick laughs lightly at first, but the longer the laughter continued the louder and serious it got and soon they both were just laughing at the situation completely.

"HEY! STOP LAUGHING AND GET SOME DAMN BREAKFAST, IT'S GETTING COLD!" Doris yells from behind the door.

Patrick and Dom look at each other and laugh a lil more before Patrick grabbed for his underwear and proceeded to get dressed.

"Well, last night was interesting…. Uhm… We should do this again sometime. I mean, hang out and stuff. You should have Doris tag along and I can bring Agustin along. It'll be fun," Patrick suggests, smile very broad on his face. Dom nods.

"Definitely, it was fun being with you, Patrick," Dom agrees, smiling back at Patrick happily.


End file.
